


Dear Bartz

by LassieSandiego



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: I just really love this series okay, Old Man Dorgann, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieSandiego/pseuds/LassieSandiego
Summary: A hypothetical letter written to Bartz Klauser by his father, most likely found after the events of the game. (I'll probably write a better summary when it isn't 0442 in a sleepless morning oops)





	Dear Bartz

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of a bout of insomnia thinking way too much about one of my favorite games. It's a tad more common than I'd like to admit that I ponder about how Dorgann felt-- there's so much mystery surrounding the older generation of Dawn Warriors but they're so cool! It's almost unfair how little we get to find out about the father of the main character... and come on, this fandom needs more love. If I could breathe some life into it, I pretty much had to.

My dear boy,

I almost begrudge you taking such good care of me in what looks to be my final days; these words are difficult to pen within your sight, so I have a feeling this will be written in bits and pieces. You're everything a father could ever hope to have in a son, and I'm sure Stella is watching over us smiling as widely as she can. That's part of why I'm having trouble writing it.

Something in my gut tells me you'll find out on your own about what you'll be reading here, but I want you to have it from my perspective as well. I don't plan on you knowing while I'm alive, though. It isn't your burden to bear. You should always be as you are now-- happy, strong, and with a companion (the ink's drying on these words while you're out with your new chocobo). But knowing what I do, you'll be reading this after I've passed and you're wondering why I never told you.

When Kelger, Xezat, Galuf, and I all chased Exdeath out of our world and into yours, I was a younger man. One who had big bright dreams of what awaited us when we came back home. We talked around the fire of what gemstones we'd have laid into our crowns, what our castles would look like, which girl from our villages we'd make our queens now that we finally had the nerve to ask for their hand. We didn't think much of here. In fact, we tried our best not to. It was always "their" problem, never "ours". So long as the people we cared about were safe, who cared about anyone else?

I can't recall anymore what drew me to her-- I can't even recall starting this letter, I'm afraid-- but I know Stella was the first person from here who mattered. I wish every day you could have known her when you were old enough to hold memories in your head. You'd know exactly what I mean when I talked about her warmth and understanding, and you'd agree. She was like that. And we were leaving a beast hell bent on selfish destruction within her earth to someday rip it apart. That was bad enough but then she showed me her family. Her hometown. The people who lived here. Everyone I'd fought to forget we were endangering.

After all was said and done and the meteorite home was ready for us to board, I made the hardest decision I'd ever make. My friends are probably all decked out with those crowns they talked about (except for maybe Kelger, he was always so humble), but I had to stay behind. If I hadn't met your mother I'm not sure if I'd have thought twice about going home. Now I know someone is here to take care of things if they go wrong. Or at least that was the plan. It's been a few months now since you made me swap my sword for a cane, and that's when you let me out of bed in the first place.

I'm so proud of you, Bartz. If my dying wish comes true it'll be at least a few years before what happened to your old man. Why I'm here. But once you read this I hope you can forgive me. It wasn't for you to take up but I've got a bad feeling in my stomach that you have. I know you'll be keeping this world safe whether or not he's back. I feel it every time the breeze comes in through the open window.

It hurts to write. Think I've said all I want, all I can. I love you, son. Thank you. Sorry.

Dorgann.


End file.
